undertalefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
2EUH: Episodio 1: El principio
El narradorcete ese: Hace muuucho muuucho muuucho muucho... (39 minutos despues) Muucho tiempo, un humano cayo al subsuelo o el "andergraun" como lo dice mi primo. Espectador: OMG, ¿eres Napstablook? Narradorcete: No, espectador. Siento decepcionarle, pero solo soy su sobrino segundo o algo. Espectador: ¿que sucedio con el humano? Narradorcete: Bueno, contaremos la historia de aquella persona. Aquel ser humano cayo al suelo y se encontro con un niño rata. Espectador: ¿no era una cabra? Narradorcete: tiene razon, espectador. Señor guionista, no quiero ser rudo, pero el guion tiene un fallo en la descripcion de Asriel. Guionista: Dejame ver, tronco. ¡Tienes razón! Ahora mismo lo tuneo y lo dejo Like a boss. (1 minuto despues...) Narradorcete: Lamentamos los inconvenientes que hayamos podido causarles. Espero que nos puedan perdonar, damas y caballeros. Continuemos con la historia. Aquel niño cabra se llamaba Asriel Dreemurr y era el Hijo de Toriel y de su majestad Asgore Dreemurr... Espectador: ¿y qué pasó? Narradorcete: Bueno... el pequeño Asriel decidio llevar al human@ a su casa, y los padres del chico lo adoptaron. Señores, ¿ todos jugaron undertale? Debo advertirles de los spoilers de la ruta pacifista despues de la narracion. La verdadera ruta pacifista. Un dia, El ser humano llamado Chara, falleció y Asriel decidió llevar su cuerpecito inerte a... Si me disculpan... debo ausentarme. (Se aleja llorando) Chara: Hijo, menudo llorica. Espectador: ¿pero no estabas muerto/a? Chara: Si buscas chara en gogles te sale una cantante, y se nota que soy mujer. Y soy un espiritu. Flowey: Yo creía que eras de genero ambiguo como el ultimo humano que cayó. Chara: Flowey, se supone que moriste 3 veces. Flowey: Es que yo... soy tu hermano Adoptivo. Y ademas no puedo morir Chara: ¿¡Khe?! Tu eres una plantita homicida. Flowey: ¿A que me transformo en Asriel? Chara:¿tu que vas a ser as...? Riel... (Flowey se transforma en Asriel) Asriel: ¿ahora lo tienes claro? Chara: Onii-chan! Asriel: mejor me vuelvo a mi forma, que este teatro acaparará to'l episodio. (Se vuelve flowey y se sienta) Chara: Bueno... voy a continuar. El caso es que cuando Asriel llevaba mi cadáver, claro, habia guerra entre humanos y monstruos. Y claro... una lanza atraveso a Asriel, y claro... Toriel se deprimio y Asgore se la tuvo jurada a los humanos un monton de tiempo. Flowey: Bueno... yo tengo la culpa por haberme metido en campo de guerra. Chara: Bueno... no habian mas cementerios por ahi. No te preocupes. Flowey: Espera... ¡si soy una flor homicida! Chara: Y yo un ser Yangire/humano muerto. Flowey: Entonces tienes jumpscare... Chara: ¡Claro que si! (Hace su jumpscare) Flowey: Ok... ya perdi las ganas de matar. Chara: continuemos con la historia. Claro... Mi padre locuelo se hico con las almas de otros 5 crios y si, creo que se quedo mi alma, y solo necesitaba el alma de esa niña que se cayó hace unos dias, pero esa historia sera terminada mas adelante. Y ahora si me disculpais, me tengo que meter en un cambio de escena. (Se va a esa burbuja que dice cambio de escena) (desaparece) Frisk: ¡Oye, que soy de genero ambiguo! (La escena cambia y ahora se ve a Frisk cayendo del cielo del subsuelo. ¿Quien escribe esto? Por favor, que tonteria) Frisk: Que me doy, que me doy, que me doy. (Se estampa la cara contra las flores y es noscopeado) Noscopeador: Noscope! (Frisk es despertao a bofetadas por Flowey) Flowey: ¡Despierta, niña! Frisk: TENGOGENEROAMBIGUODIOH. (Se marcha corriendo) Flowey: ¡Oye, que te tengo que Stalkear! Frisk: (llora y se cae al suelo) (llora mas fuerte) (Toriel le mete una torta a Flowey) Flowey: ¡Oye, que esta vez no he empezao yo! La niña esa se ha enfadao por una tonteria. Frisk: (llorando) Soy de genero ambiguo. Toriel: Flowey, siempre la lias. Matas a 5 crios y haces llorar a otro. Flowey: Tranquilo, humano. No te molesta que te llame así, ¿no? Frisk: (sollozando) No, ya que mientras no se toque el tema de mi genero... Flowey: Vale... (con voz diabolica) ¿me ayudaras a causar una oleada extrema de genocidios y a volver este lugar un desierto? Frisk: Eh... prefiero hacer las cosas por las buenas en mi primera ruta. Que en otra linea temporal te podría desmembrar y no quiero eso. Flowey: Te stalkeare si cambias de opinion. (Frisk corre) (2 minutos despues...) Frisk: Ok... soy un dichoso genio de los puzles. Flowey: humano, no te emociones que yo tambien se hacer estas cosas sencillas. Frisk: ¡La casa de la mamá cabra! Flowey: Te esperare por el otro lado de las ruinas. (Frisk entra y baila un Moonwalk) Toriel: ¡Mi peque! ¿estas bien? Frisk: Bueno... me he muerto 5 veces, pero a parte de eso estoy bien. Toriel: khe... bueno, mi peque... (Un robot llamado Peke entra) Peke: Lala-sama, rito está en proble... Serie equivocada. (Desaparece) Frisk y Toriel: ¿que cariocas? Toriel: Bueno, mi Peque, ven conmigo. Te quiero enseñar algo. (Toma de la mano a Frisk) Frisk: ¿A donde vamos? ¿Tienes el juego de Miku? Toriel: Mi peque... aquí tienes tu cuarto. Frisk: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! (Corre por todo el cuarto) (Toriel se va al sofa) Frisk: Un momento... ¡No tiene nada de Touhou! Y encima el cuchillo susida es de juguete. (Llora y se mete a la cama y encima se duerme) (Toriel entra como hipster y le deja pewdiepie digo tarta pa' cuando se despierte) (30 segundos despues) Toriel: ¿ ya estas despierto? Frisk: Si. Esta mi casa por algun lao? Toriel: quedate aqui. (Baja las escaleras) Frisk: ¡YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Frisk baja tambien) Toriel: peque, tengo que destruir las ruinas. Sube. (Ya no se ve a Frisk donde estaba) Toriel: ¿Ya ha subido? (Se ve a Frisk abrir la puerta de las ruinas) Frisk: Hasta luego. Toriel: ¿ pero seras troll? (5 horitas despues) Frisk: ¿Puedo usar su baño? Asgore: Venga, date prisa. Flowey: ¿ que hago aqui aun? (2 segundos despues...) Asgore: Pos hala, a pelear. (Destruye el botoncito de piedad) Frisk: ¡ Venga ya, hombre! (Le da un sopapo a Asgore y lo debilita) Asgore: ah... humano... haz lo que te de la gana pero haz algo. Frisk: ¡Abrazo super extremo! Asgore: Te cuidare como una familia... tomaremos te... Frisk: Rollo. Asgore: Jugaremos Touhou, veremos Anime con Alphys... Frisk: ¡Eso es, señor asgore! Flowey: (prepara las semillas marvadas) hehe Asgore: ¡Quieto parao! Ve a la superficie a matar a Justin Bieber. Flowey: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! (Va corriendo a la superficie) Frisk: Final pacifista... ahora si que soy feliz. (Frisk aparece en un espacio mas vacio que el Alma de nosequien que vende caracoles) Chara: Frisk, eres un completo idiota y ahora me voy a meter en tu cabeza porque me sale de las narices. Frisk: Espera... ¿ por qué eres marvado? Chara: Primero. Se descubrio que zoy mujer a traves de la busqueda de google. Segundo soy hermana de aquel que se volvio una flor Psicópata, pls. ¿ donde esta? Frisk: Esta dandole muerte al justino ese. Chara: ¿el de la loteria? Pero si me toco el premio y ahora tengo una trituradora humana y un ciempies humano. Y una bolsa de vomitar. Frisk: Dame la bolsa, pls. (Vomita dentro por lo que gracias a dios no se vio nada) Chara: Sigue siendo mejor que lo de las cosas esas y la cerveza y la muerte... a Grosstube me voy. Espera... si vine a meterme en tu cabeza. Frisk: Feel free to visit it any time. (Chara se mete en el coco de Frisk) Chara: ok, Frisk. Si hablo yo, tendras mi aspecto, y si hablas tu... me cabreare porque no eres un genocida y te tratare de trolear. Bueno... es igual. Frisk: ¡Chara! Chara: ¿que? Frisk: Sobre el justino, me referia a justino kastor. Chara: ¿Quien? Frisk: Justin Bieber, Chata. Chara: ¡Es chara! Frisk: Si, lo que tu digas. (Frisk despierta y de esta en el hospital) Frisk: ¿donde lennyfaces estoy? Papyrus: ¡Humano! ¿Estás bien? ¡Soy un mal amigo! (Llora tanto que inunda la sala) Sans: ¡Papyrus, ya! Compi, ¿que tal estas? Frisk: Bueno... intrigado porque ni idea de que hago aqui. Sans: De encontramos desmayado y muy frio y nos preocupamos mucho. Frisk: Demonios... Chara es mas real que wigetta. Papyrus: Humano, yo el gran papyrus, te he preparado Spaghetti. Frisk: Muchas gracias, Papyrus. Chicos... ¿alguno de vosotros ha oido hablar de Chara? Sans: Chara... chara... chara... eh... ... ¡Chara! Papyrus: Si... una vez conocimos a un humano con ese nombre. ¿le conocias? Frisk: Chara es un espiritu que tuvo una charla conmigo y se metio en mi cabeza. Creo que pretende controlarme para volverme un genocida. Asi que... si algun dia... me comporto de forma extraña y mi apariencia cambia... me gustaria que mataseis a Chara cuando tome su forma en mi cuerpo. Sans: No te preocupes, amigui. Yo ya logre controlar a Chara en su tiempo antes de que muriera. No me sera difícil volver a controlarle. Papyrus: yo, el gran papyrus, con nuestros amigos y sans al lado te protegeremos de Chara. Frisk: Muchas gracias, sois los mejores. (Llora) Sans: Tranquilo, Frisk. Cuando te den el alta jugaremos al nuevo Final fantasy en casa. Ya verás qué divertido va a ser. Papyrus: Y yo, el gran papyrus, me unire. Nyeh heh heh! Narradorcete: Bueno, amigos. Aqui acaba la sesión de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado la sesion de hoy. Dentro de muy poco tendremos preparado un nuevo episodio para su disfrute. Ya son libres de marcharse, señores. FIN DEL EPISODIO